


Tease

by braezenkitty



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Incest, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Teasing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Cas and Jimmy get back to business after Dean leaves.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: DeanCasJimmy
> 
> Thanks to winecatsandpizza and TheIceQueen for beta reading!

“Alright, clothes off, apron on,” Cas said as he closed the front door and locked it.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jimmy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“You’re going to make me dinner, in the nude,” Cas said, slipping his suit jacket off as he walked towards the guest bedroom where he stored all his clothes but never slept. “And if you’re very good, and very lucky,” he called over his shoulder, “I’ll fuck you over the dining room table when we’re finished eating.”

He walked into the bedroom, chuckling to himself at the loud groan Jimmy let loose. The bedroom was pristine. They had to keep up appearances in case they had guests over, but his actual bed was shared with Jimmy. He took a hanger out of the closet and hung his jacket, then loosened his tie and slipped it over his head. His cock swelled at the thought that Jimmy might actually listen to his order this time, as evidenced by his state when Cas had arrived home with Dean in tow.

_ Dean _ . Cas’ thoughts turned to their gorgeous neighbor and friend. He really had seemed okay with the reality of Cas and Jimmy’s relationship, but Cas still worried. What if he came over tomorrow and decided it was just too weird seeing him and Jimmy together? Maybe they should keep the PDA under wraps until they were more sure and Dean was more comfortable. They were used to keeping things behind closed doors anyway, especially with Dean.

Cas finished undressing down to his underwear, then put on some soft sweatpants and his favorite t-shirt, made of soft grey cotton with an illustration of a bee over the word YOURSELF. Jimmy had given it to him for his birthday years ago, and he smiled every time he put it on.

He made his way out of the bedroom and back down the hallway to the kitchen, fully expecting to find Jimmy either naked and not making dinner, or making dinner while fully clothed. Or doing something else entirely, just to subvert Cas’ order. But to his surprise, Jimmy was standing over the stove stirring something in a pot, wearing nothing but an apron.

Cas bit his lip and moved to stand behind Jimmy, running a hand over one bare cheek as he looked over Jimmy’s shoulder. “What’s for dinner?”

“Thought I’d keep it simple and quick and just make pasta,” Jimmy said, lifting a lid off a smaller pot to stir some red sauce.

“In a hurry, huh?”

“Well, in case you didn’t notice when you got home I was ready for some action. And I know blue balls aren’t actually a thing, but if they were I’d be suffering horribly right now. So yeah, you could say I’m anxious to get started on our plans for the evening.”

Cas hummed as he moved to press a kiss on the top of Jimmy’s shoulder. “Is that why this guy,” he said, slipping a hand under Jimmy’s apron and wrapping it around his half-hard cock, “was standing at attention?” He stroked, pulling a groan out of Jimmy as he let his head fall back against Cas’ shoulder.

“So you did notice,” Jimmy said, voice breathless as Cas continued to stroke, bringing him back to full hardness.

“I did,” Cas said, kissing up the side of Jimmy’s neck and nibbling at his earlobe. “You looked absolutely delicious.”

“Mmm, you could have a taste before dinner’s ready,” Jimmy said, thrusting into Cas’ hand.

Cas chuckled. “I could,” he said, giving Jimmy one last slow stroke before removing his hand and stepping away. “Wouldn’t want to ruin my appetite though.”

“Oh, you bastard,” Jimmy said, hands gripping the edge of the counter on either side of the stove to steady himself.

Cas smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll be in the living room. Let me know when dinner’s ready,” he said, then smacked Jimmy’s ass and headed out of the kitchen.

“I really hate you right now,” Jimmy called after him.

“Just you wait,” Cas said, an idea forming in his head. He would tease the hell out of Jimmy, just like Jimmy had teased him while he was at work.

With a smile, he settled on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. He flipped channels for a few minutes to kill time until Jimmy called him from the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready, come and get it.”

There were two place settings laid out on the dining room table, and Jimmy scooped pasta onto each plate. Cas settled in his chair and waited for Jimmy to set the pot down and sit in his place.

“Looks good, Jimmy,” Cas said, smiling as he picked up his fork, “thank you.”

“Bet it doesn’t taste as good as my dick,” Jimmy said with a smirk, shoveling a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

“That’s dessert,” Cas said, smirking back, “if you’re lucky.”

Jimmy groaned. “Hate you.”

“Hey, turnabout's fair play,” Cas said with a chuckle. “Or did you forget about your actions from this morning already?”

“That was like… ten hours ago,” Jimmy said petulantly. “My dick’s been hard practically that entire time. I think I’ve suffered enough. Especially with Dean walking in on me.”

Cas cringed. “I’m sorry about that, I really didn’t expect you to listen, and I completely forgot about it with everything that went on at work after.”

“You can make it up to me by sucking my dick,” Jimmy said, back to smirking again.

“I suppose I could,” Cas said. “Or I could let you suck mine.”

“Let me, huh?” Jimmy laughed.

“Yes. You should stop talking and start eating so your mouth can be put to better use.”

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy said with a sarcastic chuckle, but he did indeed stop talking and start eating.

They both finished a few minutes later and Jimmy cleared the table. He returned wearing nothing but a smile. “Time for dessert?”

Cas huffed a laugh. “Get over here,” he said, grabbing Jimmy’s hand and pulling him closer. Jimmy straddled his lap, resting his arms on Cas’ shoulders and leaning over to kiss him. Cas rested a hand on Jimmy’s thigh and slid the other up into his hair, holding him in place while he licked into Jimmy’s mouth.

Jimmy groaned and pressed closer. “I’ve been waiting for this all day,” he mumbled against Cas’ lips.

They kissed some more as Cas slid his hand up Jimmy’s thigh and over his hip, reaching behind Jimmy to let his fingers skim over the plug he knew Jimmy still wore. Jimmy gasped and bucked forward, his cock once again standing at attention and poking Cas in the belly.

Cas chuckled. “Sensitive, are we?”

“Fuck, Cas,” Jimmy said breathlessly, “you know I am.”

“Good,” Cas said, pulling Jimmy back down for another kiss as he pressed the plug in and then pulled it slightly, just enough to give Jimmy’s rim an idea of what was to come. “Stand up,” he said smacking Jimmy’s ass lightly to get him moving. “Sit in this chair and don’t move until I get back.”

Jimmy groaned, but got up and sat in the other chair. His cock jutted up between his legs proudly, and Cas thought about dropping to his knees and sucking him off right then and there, but he had plans. He forced himself to get up and walk at a leisurely pace to the bedroom where he retrieved a bottle of lube and the blindfold Jimmy had discarded earlier.

Returning to the dining room, he found Jimmy in his chair, slowly stroking his cock.

Cas tsked and Jimmy gave him a sheepish grin. “You didn’t say I couldn’t touch myself.”

“No, I guess I didn’t,” Cas said, stopping just in front of Jimmy. He should’ve known to be more specific when giving Jimmy orders. The man would find any leeway or loophole he possibly could in order to get what he wanted. “But if you want my hands or my mouth, you should probably stop.”

Jimmy whined, but dropped his hand to grip the side of the chair.

“Good boy,” Cas crooned, smiling as Jimmy visibly shuddered. He stepped closer and placed the blindfold over Jimmy’s eyes, securing it behind his head. “Gorgeous,” he said.

“Enjoying the view?” Jimmy asked with a cheeky grin.

“I am, as a matter of fact,” Cas said, stepping forward and reaching out to run his thumb across Jimmy’s bottom lip. Jimmy’s lips fell open and he sucked Cas’ thumb in, swirling his tongue around the tip. As Jimmy leaned forward to take more of his thumb in, Cas pulled his hand back, letting his thumb catch Jimmy’s bottom lip and stretch it out a bit. God he wanted to shove his dick in Jimmy’s mouth and feel that tongue.

Instead, he dragged his thumb over Jimmy’s chin, down his neck to his chest, where he gently rubbed over a nipple. Jimmy groaned as Cas teased the nipple to hardness, his cock twitching.

“Cas, please,” Jimmy gasped, blindly reaching out for Cas and grasping at his hip.

“Uh uh,” Cas admonished. “Hands on the chair. Keep them there or I stop.”

Jimmy whined, but dropped his hand back to the chair, gripping it with white knuckles.

“Very good,” Cas said, dragging his fingertips across Jimmy’s chest to tease the other nipple. Jimmy’s breath came faster and his head dropped back. Cas’ cock swelled as he watched Jimmy’s flushed face, mouth slack with pleasure. He pinched the nipple between his fingers, smiling when Jimmy gasped in surprise and his cock jerked. Cas huffed a laugh. “So responsive.”

“Yeah, well, as we’ve established already, I’m pretty damn sensitive right now,” Jimmy said. “If you could move your hand to my dick that would be awesome.”

“Frustrated, are we?” Cas asked, smiling to himself. “I suppose I could give you what you want.” He moved his hand down to run the tip of his finger up the length of Jimmy’s cock.

“Oh god,” Jimmy whined, dropping his head back again. “Fuck you.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say, Jimmy.” Cas swirled his fingertip around the head of Jimmy’s cock.

“Yeah, well you’re not a very nice man,” Jimmy said, voice strained.

“Oh, I can be,” Cas said dropping to his knees in front of Jimmy. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Jimmy’s cock, holding back a laugh as Jimmy gasped and bucked his hips.

“Cas, come on, please,” Jimmy whined, squirming in his chair.

“I like it when you beg,” Cas said, gripping Jimmy’s hips to hold him still. He kissed Jimmy’s cockhead again, then darted his tongue out to lick a pearl of precum from the tip. He moaned in pleasure at the sharp, musky taste. Jimmy groaned and wriggled under Cas’ grip, no doubt trying to push his cock into Cas’ mouth. Cas gave it one more kiss, then sat up on his knees and closed his mouth around one of Jimmy’s nipples.

“Fuck, Cas,” Jimmy whined, “quit teasing.”

“I’ll quit teasing you when I’m satisfied,” Cas said, then dragged his teeth over Jimmy’s nipple. Jimmy moaned, in pleasure or frustration, Cas couldn’t tell. Probably a little of both. Cas’ own cock was fully hard now, and he slipped a hand in his pants to give himself a stroke, letting loose his own moan.

“Cas,” Jimmy whined.

“Hmm?”

“Please touch me,” Jimmy said breathlessly.

Cas chuckled, moving to lave over the other nipple with slow strokes of his tongue. “I am touching you,” he said, words mumbled into Jimmy's skin.

Jimmy groaned his frustration. “You know what I mean.”

“Did you want me to move back to your cock?” Cas asked, giving Jimmy’s nipple one last flick of his tongue.

“Yes, god, please,” Jimmy groaned, straining in the chair.

Cas decided Jimmy had earned a short reprieve, so he lowered his head and licked a stripe up the underside of Jimmy's cock. Jimmy inhaled sharply and bucked his hips, causing his cock to slide across Cas’ lips. Jimmy groaned and shuddered and Cas moved to take the head of Jimmy's cock into his mouth. He sucked, swirling his tongue over the tip, flicking at the frenulum.

“Fuck, so good, Cas,” Jimmy moaned, lifting a hand to thread fingers through Cas’ hair. Cas allowed it, moving to press a line of open-mouthed kisses down to Jimmy's balls. He sucked one into his mouth, teasing at it with his tongue, then moved to do the same on the other side.

“Mm, dessert is delicious,” he said, kissing the base of Jimmy's cock and moving back up to tongue at the head. Jimmy huffed a laugh that turned into a groan as Cas once again sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. He gave it a quick swirl of the tongue, then pulled off with a pop and stood.

“Cas, goddammit,” Jimmy said, letting his head fall back in frustration.

Cas laughed. “Stand up. Hands on the table, legs spread wide.”

“Yes,” Jimmy breathed as he scrambled to comply, shoving the chair out of the way and almost knocking it over.

Cas smirked and steadied the chair, then stood behind Jimmy, running his hands over his chest and stomach as he ground his cock against his ass.

Jimmy whined. “Why are you still wearing clothes?”

“Because,” Cas said, kissing the back of Jimmy’s neck, his shoulder, the edge of his shoulder blade, “I’m not quite ready to fuck you.”

Jimmy sagged in his arms and groaned. “Cas,” he whined.

Cas shushed him and continued kissing down his back until he arrived at the top of his ass. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Jimmy’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart. The black plug was still nestled between his cheeks. Cas gave an experimental flick of his tongue, licking just the rim of Jimmy’s hole and Jimmy shuddered and gasped.

“Oh my god,” Jimmy breathed, his hole fluttering around the plug.

“Are you ready for this to come out?” Cas said, tapping on the end of the plug a few times and causing Jimmy to gasp and squirm.

“God, yes,” Jimmy said, “want your cock.”

“Hmm,” Cas said as he tugged at the plug, allowing it to catch and pull on Jimmy’s rim. “I’m not sure you’re ready for my cock quite yet.”

Jimmy’s whine was long and drawn out, and his legs twitched as if he was considering stomping his feet in a fit. Cas chuckled darkly, then pulled the plug the rest of the way out. He’d give Jimmy what he wanted, eventually.

For now, he was going to rim him until Jimmy’s legs were shaking with the effort of holding himself up. He dove in, licking and sucking at Jimmy’s rim, letting his teeth occasionally graze over the puckered skin. Jimmy’s moans filled the apartment, interspersed with begging and cursing Cas, sometimes in the same breath. Cas reveled in it, making sure Jimmy was loose and pliant and struggling to stand before he finally pulled back and gave Jimmy a sharp swat that made him jerk forward.

“Cas,” Jimmy whined, legs shaking. “Can’t take much more.”

“I know, sweetheart. Stand up and turn around for me.” Cas held Jimmy’s elbow to steady him as he stood on wobbly legs and turned to face him. Cas kissed him, bending at the knees slightly to hoist him up so his legs wrapped around Cas’ waist. He gently set Jimmy down on the table, glad they’d bought such a sturdy one, and laid him back, kissing him the entire way. “You’ve been so good,” Cas murmured, reaching for the lube he’d left on the table earlier. “I think it’s time for your reward.”

“Fuck, yes,  _ finally _ ,” Jimmy said, gasping as Cas’ lubed up fingers came into contact with his hole. Cas spread the lube around, then pushed the waistband of his sweatpants down far enough to get his cock and balls out. He lubed himself up, then watched Jimmy’s face as he slowly pushed in. Jimmy was so loose already there was almost no resistance, and he had to freeze when the head of his cock slipped in, surrounding him with wet heat.

“Fuck,” he said, holding himself still above Jimmy as he breathed slowly to keep from coming right then and there. He’d been so focused on teasing Jimmy that he hadn’t realized just how much he’d worked himself up as well.

“Move, Cas,” Jimmy said, digging his heels into Cas’ ass, “ _ please _ .”

“I’m not going to be able to last very long,” Cas said, gritting the words out as he began to slowly thrust into that tight heat.

“Yeah, no kidding. Welcome to the club.” Despite how desperate he was, Jimmy could still manage to cop an attitude. “Now fuck me,  _ hard _ .”

Cas pulled out then slammed back in, pushing the table back slightly. “Like that?”

“Fuck, yes,” Jimmy said, eyes rolled back in his head as Cas continued pounding him.

Cas gripped Jimmy’s hips to hold him still, lifting him slightly so he could get a better angle. He knew he hit Jimmy’s sweet spot when Jimmy’s moaning turned into a surprised wail. Cas held the angle, pounding relentlessly until Jimmy came untouched, spilling across his abdomen.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Cas panted, feeling his own orgasm fast approach as Jimmy’s hole rhythmically clenched around him. He thrust into Jimmy’s ass a few more times, then pulled out and jerked himself until he came on Jimmy’s stomach.

Jimmy grabbed his arm and pulled him into a lazy hug, smearing their mingled come between them. They were both too worn out to even kiss, they just panted against each other as they came down.

Eventually Cas hauled himself up to give Jimmy one last kiss, then held out a hand to help him off the table. Jimmy stumbled on wobbly legs, and they laughed as Cas helped him to the bathroom to clean up. They wiped each other down, kissing in between giggles. When they were both relatively clean, they collapsed on their bed, limbs tangled together.

Jimmy rolled over into Cas’ arms, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Still kinda hate you,” he said with a lazy grin.

Cas chuckled and pulled him close. “Bet you’ll think twice before teasing me at work again though.”

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the previous fic, I'm planning on writing more in this verse for some other bingo squares, and I'm open to taking suggestions. [Take a look at my card](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/post/181859407407/now-that-ive-procrastinated-almost-the-entire) and if you see something you'd like written for DCJ or Cas/Jimmy, [lemme know!](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
